Chase (Paw patrol)
Chase is a German shepherd puppy, and a main character of the PAW Patrol. He is a police and traffic cop dog and a spy dog as of Season 2. His primary purpose is to keep things in line and direct/warn traffic when an emergency happens. His secondary purpose is to track missing animals or people using his spy gear. Chase is a German Shepherd pup who is seen to be rather mature and serious on missions. He is a police/security dog. His main color is deep blue. He wears a police hat and rides a police-themed car that he uses for missions. In Season 2, he also has spy gear. Using his police truck and megaphone, this German Shepherd Dog is an athletic natural leader who likes to take charge. Chase may be on the case, but he has to watch out for cats and feathers because he is allergic. Chase, being a police dog, is very mature, possibly the most mature of the group. He is definitely a leader, and takes things very seriously when on patrol, though has his ups and downs. He can be very playful when there are no missions. He and Marshall are best friends and are competitive, but they do it just for fun. During missions, he can show his emotional side, but he always denies it with his serious side. Chase, as shown in the series, is a German Shepherd. He has brown fur covering his body, with lighter brown/tan fur on his face, and on his paws. He has a long beaver-like tail. When wearing his normal outfit, he has a blue police hat with a yellow trim and black bill. His vest and pup pack are blue, with three yellow chevrons on each side, usually the rank of a police sergeant. When wearing his Super-Spy gear, he wears a blue helmet, shoes, and a vest, all of which have a lime green trim. His Super Spy helmet also has a visor when needed. His shoes have suction cups which can be deployed to use as wall-walkers. Here is a gallery of Chase's attires throughout the series. Regular Police uniform Super Chase (Halloween) Rubble's hardhat (temporary) Clown costume Super Spy Chase Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Medieval outfit Regular police uniform with police helmet Uniform Top Only Snowboard gear Uniform and pup pack only Uniform and hat only With Christmas Scarf With Winter Hat Cowboy hat and bandana Martial Arts Uniform Martial Arts Uniform along with Spy Gear Flying gear Add a photo to this gallery Chase's Pup-Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Chase has his own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a star badge on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, The Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Chase's 2 Vehicles Standard Vehicle Chase has a blue police vehicle. There are four traffic cones in the back and whenever Chase barks in a certain way, the front slides up to reveal a bone-shaped winch. Like the other pups, his vehicle can turn into a pup house. The vehicle number is 02. Add a photo to this gallery Super Spy Vehicle In the beginning of Season 2, Chase was given super spy gear, with an upgraded vehicle. His spy vehicle has an ejector seat, a computer, a satellite dish, a spy drone UAV, and a winch. The vehicle also has off-road wheels. The computer and satellite dish act as his remote control for his spy drone UAV. Add a photo to this gallery Chase's Pup-Pack Chase has 2 pup pack vests. His first one, which is used for his normal police uniform, has a spotlight, a megaphone, a tennis ball cannon, and a net. His Super Spy pup pack also has a net, a zipline, and a flashlight. Add a photo to this gallery Chase's Glider Chase has a glider for air-related rescues, introduced in "Air Pups". He is an excellent sniffer and can track down anything. However, he is allergic to cats, feathers, and dust. He uses a megaphone to warn the citizens about trouble and also to direct traffic (used in "Pups Save Christmas"). He also uses a net to stop objects or to save people from falling. He has the ability to communicate with owls and beavers. * "Aah-choo!" * "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" (Season 1 only; once in Season 2) * "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" (Season 2; plus a few episodes from Season 1) * "These paws uphold the laws!" * "S/he went this way!" * "Chase is on the case!" * "Whenever you're In trouble, just hoot for help!" (From "Pups Save a Hoot") * "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" (From "Pups Save Ryder") * "Super Spy Chase! When you least expect him, expect him!" (Season 2) * "Super Spy Chase is on the case!" (Season 2) * "Coach Chase is on the case (From "Pups Save the Mayor's Race") Do you like Chase? Why do you like Chase? What is your favorite attire of Chase?